Telling Tristan
by sugarplum35
Summary: When Piper comes home late, her dad has questions for her. What does Piper do when she has to tell her dad the secret that could break him? *Piper telling her dad about demigods fanfic*
1. Chapter 1

Telling Tristan

Piper was feeling really worked up. She was coming home a little late because of Leo. Again. Then she got REALLY late because she had to deal with a personal mud slide. By the time she was almost home from her supposed to be five minute walk, her phone buzzed and it was Annabeth. She said something about needing possible help at governor's island, but Piper couldn't. But to be real, she really wasn't walking _home_. She was walking to a five star hotel her dad was staying at. Since Piper stayed at camp majority of the summer, her dad attempted to get as much gigs in the New York area. So either it took five minutes to get from there to camp or an hour, since her dad only knew the general area were camp was. He would always offer to drop her off, but every time Annabeth would swoop in and save her. So now, the rare times Annabeth is calling on her for potential backup, Piper's backing out. Although Piper felt bad, Annabeth understood why she couldn't.

Back onto the topic. Her dad wanted her at the hotel on time, because he wanted to check on her before he left. She knew that he was being a great dad and all, but it might kill him if he asks for details of why she's late. (Or pretty close.) She really didn't want to charm speak him, but it might be her only choice. The only other way... No, she couldn't tell him the truth. Avoiding it felt impossible, but after seeing him so shattered she just didn't know. If she went overboard, it would be _bad._ She asked her mom silently to help her decide what to do. Frustrated, Piper ran up the stairs and to the door.

Piper swore to herself when she walked in. her dad was on the leather white couch, right in front of the doorway. Piper sweetly smiled and went to the coat room. Then her dad called "Just where do you think you're going, young lady?" Piper sighed deeply, put her stuff away, then quietly sat down on the couch next to her father. "Don't worry, I'm here." Piper mumbled unhappily. "Her dad looked her up and down and said "Where were you? You promised to come home by 5:00pm. And what happens? Oh, you come in forty-five minutes late, worrying your dad off!" Piper mumbled "Oops." Her dad looked at her in shock and exclaimed "Excuse your French!"

Piper heard a lot of crazy things, but this time she was really confused. "What?" Her dad looked at her crazy. "You have the nerve to go all smart aleck with me with talking French!" Piper cursed again, but this time she was speaking Ancient Greek. Tristan looked like he was punched. "Now what language was that?" Piper just smiled, but it turned out more of a grimace. She looked her father in the eye, and he looked like he was over the anger. Instead, sadness filled his eyes. He took a deep breath and stated. "Tell me." He paused for a second and looked into his daughter's kaleidoscope eyes. "What happened that made you late? What language did you speak that probably has something to do with this mess? And what does your camp with no name and address do?" A glint of light flashed into Piper's eyes. "Let's agree this isn't a question. The question is: are you sure you want those questions answered?" The father looked at her once again. After he drew another long breath, he sighed, and threw out "Piper, I know how much you want to hear about mom. I will give you all the details you want about her if you answer those questions." Piper saw the intensity in his facial expression, and knew he wasn't joking. Piper once again mumbled "I already know enough…" She then saw her dad's face look like it was shock with lightning. "Alright, I get a fourth question. WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT YOUR MOM?"

Out of all the languages she could speak, she _had _to speak English. Piper realized she was too deep to escape this now. She breathed in slowly. _Think, _she told herself. She needed backup. In a split second, Piper thought about who to bring. Jason, for sure. She thought about Percy and Annabeth. She knew that Percy had to tell his stepdad, but he was probably on governor's island with Annabeth. Leo was around though. Frank and Hazel are in camp Jupiter, so no. So Leo and Jason, which was going to have to be her backup if something goes wrong. Piper smiled sweetly at her father once more, and voiced "How about you choice which question you want me to answer first while I leave for one moment. Promise to be back!" Her dad looked as if he were about to say something, but Piper already whipped around the corner. Piper pulled out her phone rapidly. She quickly texted her Jason and Leo. When both of them said they would come and won't come out until needed, she entered the big room again.


	2. Chapter 2

When she came back in, her dad smiled for the first time she came home. Her dad requested "Who were you talking to? Names and relations, please." Piper thought for a moment, then decided there could be worse things than telling your dad that you had a boyfriend for months, maybe more than a year. "Well, the first person I called was my boyfriend, Jason. The next-"Tristan interrupted. "You have a boyfriend? How long have you been dating?" Piper once again took a breath. "We have been dating for roughly a year now, give or take. So yes, I have a-"Piper got interrupted again by the movie star. "Boyfriend. Why didn't you tell me? Why would you need to call two people anyways?" Piper smirked. "Didn't you ask three questions already that I answered?"

Tristan glared at his daughter. He couldn't believe how many times she back-talked him. But he never got mad at her. Why? Probably because she didn't back-talk to back-talk, she just was always pointing out her point of view. And her talking brought Tristan back to when she "stole" stuff. She spoke she just asked for it… "Yes, you did, but answer it still. You cannot be holding secrets, Piper." Tristan announced confidently. He decided that he would ask the stealing question later.

Piper sighed. She then voiced "I really didn't have the chance to tell you dad. And I would need to call them for backup." Tristan shot a question "Why would you need backup?" Piper gunned right back "You might not be able to handle it, and you won't accept it without proof." Tristan had a look of victory on his face. "What do I have the chance of not handling?" Piper stood up, walked out of the room, and stated "I will be back."

Piper rummaged her room. To her, it felt like she was searching for hours. She finally came up with her box with a flash drive. She choose the one labeled "Demigod stuff" She then ran downstairs, and he was giving her odd looks. She just flashed a smile and hooked her flash drive to the computer. She was going so fast she didn't realize she put the wrong one in. There was a picture of Annabeth posing in an "I love Annasassy shirt." Piper was planning on using the PowerPoint for the sass battle, but right now she needed to stop it. Piper ripped the flash drive out. Her dad was staring at her as if she came from another planet. Piper went through the process slower this time, making sure she got all of the information correct. She looked up and saw the _right _PowerPoint start.

Half of it was a video. The video went like this "Dad, if you are watching this, which means you need to watch this….I'm a demigod…Mom is Aphrodite….I fight monsters…..my camp teaches sword fighting, monster hunting, climbing lava walls, etcetera. Recap: Greek and Roman gods and goddesses are real" Her dad just looked in shock. A blank space appeared for roughly three minutes. Then the slide changed to "Questions?" Her dad raised his hand. Piper spoke "Yes Mr. McClain?" It was very awkward to Piper, having her dad roll his eyes. She was happy that she could lighten the mood. Her dad had a fragile look on his face. "They're real?" he whispered.

Piper sat down next to her dad, and asked him "Do you want my backup to come in?" Her dad looked like he was regaining his composure. He then lifted his and lightly demanded "Tell me the truth." Piper then bluntly looked at him. "Backup" She decided out loud and opened the front door.

**AN: This was supposed to be longer, but i felt bad about not updating. Thanks for reading! (::)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jason and Leo walked in. This time, her dad looked at her, and astonished. She smiled and pointed to Jason. "Dad, this is my boyfriend, Jason Grace." Jason smiled to the man and stuck out his hand to him. "What she said. Pleased to meet you, Tristan." Tristan reluctantly shook his hand. "Who's the kid playing with the drapes?" Her dad questioned. Piper looked at Leo. "That's Leo, my friend." Leo slightly glanced up "Yeah, Leo."

"So why are they here?" Tristan asked. "Well, you don't believe me, correct?" Her dad gave her a strange look. "Of course." Piper stated "they're proof." Tristian glared at her. "You have "powers" too, correct? That means you should be able to do something." Piper looked offended, and Jason and Leo didn't know what to do, so they just let the war continue. Piper told her dad "Well, my powers are more…verbal. You can see theirs." Her dad sarcastically remarked "Sure…." Piper looked like she lost it and shouted "Stop!" Her dad looked like he was trying to say something, but couldn't. When Piper saw her dad, she sighed "You can talk." Her dad had a scared look on his face "How? Never mind. Just give me time to think before we continue. Who's the parents of Jason and Leo?" Piper turned to the boys "You two can answer that yourself."

Tristan cleared his throat. "How about the boyfriend first." Jason said "Son of Jupiter." Tristan quizzically looked at him. Jason spoke again "In Greece, it was Zeus." Piper glared at Jason "Jason, present tense." Jason shot a look back at her "And?" Leo perked up "Guys, your confusing Mr. Confused!" Piper titled her head. "What?" Then she glanced at her dad. Somehow, he got a name tag that says 'Mr. Confused.' Piper stated "Let's get started a little more deeply, because it looks like Leo is getting bored. A bored Leo is never good." Jason looked at Tristan gravely. "Never."

"Okay! I'm going to leave now if all you guys are going to tell me is lies and bicker." Tristan grumbled. Piper shot up. "Wait dad! Why don't you listen to our stories?" Mr. Confused reluctantly sat down. Then his head shot up. "Play that video again." Piper did what he asked. When it got to part of Camp Half Blood, he screamed "WHAT! Piper McClain you better explain this! Why do you fight monsters with dangerous weapons?" Piper sighed. "I don't have a choice. You know, Eat or be eaten. But we don't eat monsters. That would be WEIRD." Leo smirked. "Yea, we will just be drinking dust." Everyone jumped when the door swung open.

"I'm so sassy, you already know! Oh yea Piper we are in your home!" Piper could hear Annabeth tell Percy "Seaweed brain". Piper had to grin. They came for her, and they didn't even know it! "Piper walked out. She noted, "Just going to welcome our other friends." When she came to the door, they looked pretty cut up and dirty, but they were still smiling. She admired them for that. They always stayed positive when they are together. She wished she and Jason are that close. "Come on in!" Piper said. "You might want to wash up real quick, my Dad's here." Annabeth just shrugged, whereas Percy grimaced "We already washed up." While shaking his head. Piper gave them a playful glare. "Fine, just come in."

When Piper came back to the living room, her dad immediately glared at her. Percy leaned over Piper's shoulder. "What…" he whispered. Piper leaned back. "Give me a minute." Her dad raised his eyebrow. "All of you guys don't happen to have a weapon on you right now, correct?" All of the demigods in the room looked at each other. Leo fidgeted. "Uhhh…" "Show them!" Tristan demanded. Percy looked at Piper with understanding. Everyone slowly brought out their weapon from their tool belt, pocket, book bag or normal belt. Tristan looked at them. "Wow, I am so afraid of a pen!" Percy laughed and uncapped it. "Me two, bro. me two." Then Tristan innocently turned to Jason. "And oh my! A coin!" Jason flipped it to a sword. "Never mind…" Piper sheathed Katroplis and came to her dad's side. "Now do you believe me?"

"Yes, BUT WHY DO YOU HAVE DANGEROUS WEAPONS!" Just then, a window cracked and a monster came in. Leo, being the closest, thwacked a flaming hammer on its head. Then, Percy and Jason came in and cut the body into thirds before the girls could even step in. Tristan looked at the dust in fear. All that could come out of him was a "That's why…" Piper sighed. "More duct-tape art for me!" She said painfully. Her dad looked around the room at all the duct-tape art. He asked curiously "So I'm taking that isn't a hobby?"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Of course duct tape art is not my hobby! My hobby is monster fighting because obviously it isn't like I die if I don't." Her dad smirked. "Now tell me about those stories."

**AN: Wow. That must have been a record. Anyways, I want to thank bookworm03 (a guest) and LovelyMunchie for the great reviews and ideas. Really, I was surprised no one did this story much. Sometimes, I feel like some people make the person learn the truth immediately accept it, which is very OOC for Tristan I feel. So anyways, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Piper smiled "Which story? Whose?" Tristan looked around. "Okay, how do all of you know about each other?" Jason started "Well, we had myself and Percy switch camps. He started in Camp Half-Blood, and I started in Camp Jupiter. But before I made it to Camp half-blood-"Leo interrupted. "He met Mr. McShizzle and Beauty Queen!" Piper sent Leo a glare. "Shut up." Piper said jokingly. "Alright, Beauty Queen. You asked for the role of storytelling." Leo smirked and winked. "Someone needs plastic surgery." Muttered Percy. Annabeth kicked Percy. "Go ahead Piper."

Piper grimaced and started again. "We went to Camp Half-blood, then we went on a quest, to sum it up." Leo once again barged into the conversation. "And rode an awesome dragon!" Tristan's eyes widened. "A dragon! Piper! Where was I at the time?" Piper sighed. "Well, it was a perfectly tamed metal dragon, mind you. But you were kidnapped by giants at the time." Piper breezed. Now her dad was pretty confused. Actually, that was an understatement. A huge understatement. "Then how did I not realize I was kidnapped by the giants?"

Piper hestitated in telling Tristan, but she had to. "Dad, when we came to rescue you, I had a dream and Aphrodite gave me this potion. It was to make you forget what happened that week. Remember how you were gone for a week and you had no idea where you were that week? Remember the media thinking you were going to play as an amnestic?" Her dad raised his eyebrows. "Why did you make me forget about that week?"

"Well you were so fragile dad. You were also so frighten, and scared. You were in a horrible state. You just got kidnapped by giant, after all." Piper soothed. "But that doesn't make me happy about it. But if I was so bad, how did you know if I would be better if you told me now?" Piper flickered her eyes. "I honestly didn't know."

Out of nowhere the microwave started beeping. Leo stood up. "Do I smell popcorn?" He asked hungrily. Piper was furious, and yelled. "Who made popcorn?" Since no one volunteered an answer, Piper open the microwave door. Piper dramatically stated. "I caught the culprit… _Blue-handed._" Naturally, ever started to try to find Percy, but nobody could find him. Instead of being sad the culprit left, Jason shouted in glee "Free Popcorn!"

Percy busted into the room. "NOOOO! It's my Orville Popcorn! I blueified it!" Before the boys got into a full on fight, Piper broke it up. "Guys, don't forget about the girls!" Annabeth motioned Piper over. "You do realize they made popcorn to watch you and your dad have a moment." Piper got steamed. "Oh no he didn't!" Annabeth advised piper to "wrap it up." So the boys don't have to make another batch of popcorn.

"So dad, that's how I met Leo and Jason. By the way, when we went to camp Annabeth was there. She didn't come with us on the quest, but she had a quest of her own." Piper looked over at mention person and saw her arguing with Percy. Ahh, Percabeth.

**AN: I will not be able to update for the next few days because I'm staying with family. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the story. Also, I don't own any brands that have been mentioned. (::) (::) (::)**


End file.
